


Candy

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn panics and calls Gus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Candy" and the fic_promptly prompt "Any, any, a lack on planning on your part does not constitute an emergency on my time"

"Gus! We're out of candy!"

Gus quickly jerked the phone away from his ear, trying to avoid Shawn's deafening declaration. "What?" he asked cautiously.

"Gus! We're out of candy! And there are children, and they want their candy, and they're threatening to "trick" the office if I don't give it to them! And somehow I don't think this is going to be the sweet kind of trick, like when I tricked out the Blueberry!"

"You still own me five hundred dollars for that," Gus pointed out absently. At this point, the money was as good as gone.

"Well I'll never give it to you if these little demon children have their way!" Shawn replied quickly.

"Lack of planning on your part does not constitute an emergency on mine," Gus replied a little shortly. "You should have gotten more candy before today."

"I did!" Shawn protested.

"Then you should have eaten less of it," Gus shot back. "Goodbye."

"Wait, Gus! No! Don't l-" Shawn's complaints disappeared as the call ended, and Gus grabbed his car keys. Hopefully the wait would teach Shawn a lesson. Hurrying out to his car, Gus double checked the stash of candy he had already stored in the back seat (beneath a blanket - he didn't want his windows smashed in) before driving off to save Shawn.


End file.
